


Binary

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can't decide which one fits better, Hooker Scott McCall, M/M, Non-Binary Stiles Stilinski, Scarred Isaac Lahey, or maybe Callboy Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter watches. He always watches and without meaning to he becomes aware of some of the pack's biggest secrets.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't portray Stiles' non-binary status accurately please let me know. I didn't delve deeply into research for this one as I normally would have and went with what I caught in my wider circle of acquaintances. I would be happy to know more and educate myself further so feel free to leave me links to sites you feel portray things accurately or tell me about it as you see it. Thank you. <3

Peter watched the pack a lot whether the youngsters knew it or not. 

He wasn't a creep about it or invaded their privacy. He just watched them during pack meetings or when he came upon them in public. 

Peter found out quite interesting things.

Like Isaac was always wearing scarves. No matter the season or the outside temperatures. The young man wore scarves. Peter thought it was a fashion statement until he saw him without the scarf. There was thick, gnarled scar tissue wrapped around his throat. Peter did some digging and found out it had been there for a long time and was the result of his father trying to slit his throat. The doctors that had taken care of it hadn't informed CPS for reasons unknown and no one had helped little Isaac to take care of the wound, so the flesh healed the way it did and he started to hide it. Even turning into a werewolf hadn't taken the scar tissue away.

Or Scott, who always sneaked out of the house every night to see his someone. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday night he went over to Allison's to fuck her and sneak back home early in the morning. The other nights he entered various homes in Beacon Hill's and fucked married women for money so he could help his mother take care of the bills. 

Then there was Boyd who basically seemed to live at Erica's without either family noticing they had acquired a second kid/lost one of their kids.

Stiles was the one Peter loved watching the most. The kid had been a snarky little shit when they had first met and as he had grown into himself, Peter realized that there was so much more to Stiles. When he was out with his friends he adhered to the binary roles of sexes and went with male pronouns and clothing. He played Lacrosse and portrayed what everyone would call a boy/young man. 

When he was sure he was on his own though, Stiles shed that boyish skin. He became more androgynous and wore clothes that often made him look more feminine. He seemed to prefer skirts and dressed to trousers and generally things that made him look more delicate. At home, he took care of all the chores and he seemed to love cooking and baking. Something no one in the pack seemed to realize. 

Also when he was alone or with his father he used they/them pronouns and Peter decided to ask Stiles if it was okay to use the proper pronouns for him too.

So when the next pack meeting was over and most of the pack had left the loft, Peter asked Stiles to stay because he wanted to ask him something.

Stiles had shrugged off the rest of the pack's questions if he knew what was going on and told them to just go. He had it all in hand.

While they left, Stiles started to root through the fridge and pulled out vegetables, meat, milk, and eggs. He started to slice and dice to calm himself down.

Derek had gone up into his room and left Peter and Stiles alone. He didn't need to hear what Peter was talking about.

Peter leaned against the breakfast bar and watched Stiles for a moment.

»You know … you wanted to talk to me, Peter, so please talk. You're making me nervous,« Stiles said.

Peter smiled softly.

»I'm sorry. That really wasn't my intent, darling. I just … I guess you know I like to watch the pack more than talking to them so I catch on more of their habits than they probably want me to know about,« he began.

Stiles immediately stilled the movement of the knife, put it down, and turned around. He studied Peter for a moment. 

»So you know?« he asked softly.

»About you identifying as non-binary? Yes … and I would like to start using the right pronouns if you are okay with it. I don't want to pressure you into outing yourself or anything. I just want to make you feel comfortable around me and maybe Derek, who I know isn't listening right now,« Peter said just as softly.

Stiles tilted his head to the side. 

»You are not disgusted with me wearing girl's clothes?«

Peter shook his head.

»You wear what you are comfortable in. I see nothing wrong with that. And if you don't want to be referred to as male that is also totally alright. I just want you comfortable around me, sweetheart,« Peter answered him.

»But why?«

»I told you when we first met, Stiles, I like you and that feeling intensified as you grew into your own. You are beautiful inside and out and I don't care about the packaging's name or gender definition or lack thereof. I care about you as a person and I took my time to watch and observe to learn what you need, so I can be who and what you need. I've grown to love you over time and my wolf has been the one to sit up and notice before my human side ever did. So …« He shrugged and his cheeks reddened a bit.

»You mean to tell me, you're in love with me, Creeperwolf?«, Stiles asked.

Peter's blush intensified but he nodded anyway.

Stiles stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Peter's heated cheek. 

»I need to wrap my head around this, but know that your interest is welcome, okay. And I'll refrain from calling you Creeperwolf,« Stiles said.

»I adore it when you call me nicknames, dear. So please don't stop on my account,« Peter said and after a moment's hesitation, he stepped forward and pulled Stiles into a soft embrace. »You'll tell me, if you decide to change your name, right?« he questioned.

Stiles nodded and buried his face in Peter's shoulder. It felt good to be held and to have one more person he didn't have to pretend with anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
